Devices comprising two shanks connected at a pivot point, and having handle ends and working ends, are well known. Such devices include common scissors, surgical instruments and tools. The devices include forceps, needle holders, hemostats, medical cutters, lawn shears, and the like.
The patent art discloses many variations of this basic device. Such devices are disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,340; 3,721,245; 3,877,145; 3,899,829; 3,783,875; 4,140,124; 4,271,838; 4,285,344.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,687; 4,770,174; and 4,644,651. Many of these scissor or cutting type devices comprise biasing means such as springs to hold them in an open or closed position. In a closed position the working ends of each shank are closed together. By an open position it is meant that the working shanks are separated. Generally the devices are open or closed by separating the handles and thereby separating the working ends through a pivot means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,003 discloses a forceps assembly wherein working ends are brought together by a linkage member containing four pivoting arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,612 discloses a plier-type cutting or gripping tool having a first and second arm. In this particular apparatus the arms are pivoted at a single common pivot. The arms can be brought together by an additional lever pivotally connected to each arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,651 also discloses an instrument for cutting or gripping wherein two cutting jaws are pivotally connected at one pivot. Additionally, there is a levered mechanism pivotally connected to one of the arms to open or close the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,838 is another example of a suture cutter comprising a suture cutter, in combination with a spring, to maintain the suture cutter in the open position.
There are many types of gripping devices, such as hair gripping devices, disclosed in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,565; 3,960,155; 3,928,871; 3,993,083. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,866; 681,740; 1,115,104; 598,593 disclose combinations of shears and combs.